You and Me
by w.i.s.h.i.n.g.wings
Summary: This story is focus on AxM because there's just not enough of them out there. This is my first fanfic so plz tell what you think. ^.^
1. chapter one

* ring ring ring *  
  
"Shut up. It's to early to get up." A voice mumbled from beneath the blue quilted blanket.  
  
* ring ring ring *  
  
The alarm clocked went off again, as if ignoring her comment. Reluctantly, a hand emerged from the blanket and reached for the alarm clock. She brought it beneath the cover to check the time. It was 7:30. Time for her to get up and get ready for the day. She placed the alarm clock back to its original position, and threw open the blanket.  
  
She sat up sleepily and stretched out both her arms, yawning. Slowly, she slipped one leg over the bed, and placed them in the warm, white bunny slippers beside her bed. She grabbed her school uniform and brought it with her into the bathroom. She placed it beside the door on the counter with her towels, and pilled off her sleeping clothes.  
  
She slides open the door to the shower and turned the water on warm. She stood there for awhile simply letting the warm water splashed against her soft skin. She then unbraided long silky raven hair that fell past her waist. It was relaxing just to stand there, but then she knew that if she didn't hurry up she would be late. After washing her hair and the soap off her body she stepped out of the shower. She took a towel lying on the counter, and wrapped around her small body. Quickly, drying herself off, she put on her school uniform, brushed her hair, and braided her hair into a low braid in the back. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror to check to see if everything was in place, but she simple closed the bathroom door behind as she stepped out.  
  
She was never the type of girl that spends countless hours making herself look good. She has never worn make-up or wore heavy scented perfume like the other girls at her school. Her mother died before she was old enough to learn any of that stuff, but frankly she doesn't mind. She was never bother about the way she looks not that she is extremely beautiful or anything, but she never seems to care. To here there be more important things she has to do other then make herself look pretty for other people.  
  
Gathering her belongs and books; she stepped out of her room. Walked down the hall and into the old Japanese traditional style mixed with modern style living room. Sitting on the couch was her grandfather.  
  
"Jiya, I'm going to school to now. I'll stop by the restaurant to help out later." Misao informed him.  
  
"Ah! My angle Misao!" Her grandfather greeted as he crossed the room to give her a tight bear hug. Misao gasped as the air was crushed out of her body. Jiya's hug was cutting off her air circulation.  
  
"Jiiiyaaa!" Misao breathed. Jiya let go of Misao looked down at her with a wide smile.  
  
"Have a good day Misao." Jiya said as he walked to the door. Misao putted on her shoes and headed for the bus stop. Just as she was about five feet away from the house she shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah! Jiya I better not see you chasing after girls at the restaurant! You're going to scared away all our customers!"  
  
"Oh I would never Misao-chan!" Jiya replied with his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
Misao knew too well that he had his fingers crossed behind his back. She let out a small smile as she reached the bus stopped and boarded the bus. Her family has for generation owned the restaurant called The Aoiya, and Misao helped out there whenever she can. That is if she doesn't have work or school to deal with. She's been helping out at the restaurant daily now for the last two years because business wasn't doing so well, and they need all the help they could get. Misao's job was originally for her to save money for college, but since they need the money to pay the bills, she ended up saving only a small amount of money for college. The rest of the money went to the restaurant and Jiya.  
  
It was pretty hard to keep up with school, her job, and helping out at the Aoiya, but she managed it to do. She knew that the restaurant meant a lot to her grandfather that's why she's doing everything she can to help him out. After her parents passed away she went and lived with her grandfather. It has been the two of them for the longest time that she could remember.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The bus came to a stop, and Misao got off. She was near to her school now, and she would make it in time if she ran fast enough. She took a look at her watch and saw that she got 10 more minutes before school actually started.  
  
"All right! Let's do this." Misao said and took off running towards her distention. 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! I wish it was, but it's not!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
* * * *  
  
"Master Shinomori, the car is ready for you." An old butler announced as he opened the door to the study.  
  
"Thank you." Replied a deep voice from the study. Aoshi Shinomori raised from his leather chaise behind his desk and gathered his laptop along with a pile of papers on his desk.  
  
"Are you sure you would not need a driver today, sir?" The butler asked. Aoshi looked up from his tasks to revealed icy cold blue eyes staring back at the butler.  
  
"No." Aoshi simply answered and placed everything in his briefcase. He walked towards the butler, who handed him the keys to the car, and stepped pass, the butler without saying anything else. He carried himself quietly and gracefully towards door, his shoes not making any sounds as it made contact with the shinny wooden floor.  
  
Outside the manor, a black expensive sport car was waiting for Aoshi. He approached the drivers sided and opened the door. Placing his laptop and briefcase on the passenger side he stepped inside. The interior was amazing covered with leather chaises and tinted windows. He turned on the engine and speed out of the driveway.  
  
Aoshi at he age of fifteen had taken over the family business, and never experienced anything that a normal fifteen-year-old would experienced. He was just to busy taking care of his family business and improving it to ever deal with anything. By the time he was eighteen Aoshi was already a famous, rich, and power business owner. Everyone in the business industrial knew of him, and what he was capable of.  
  
Everywhere he went people seem to be affected by his presence. Maybe it's his fortune that they were scared or maybe because it was his icy, cold, emotionless eyes, and the vibe that he gave off. No one knew, but one was for sure that Aoshi was a powerful man and everyone wants some kind of connection with him.  
  
He rarely attended business functions. Every time he does attend the daughters of businessmen always surrounded him. He never really knew how to communicate with them anyway. He found that he could not even hold a conversation with those beastly people. Those girls never could hold his interests. They wore too much make-up and perfume that he could probably smell them a mile away. It made him sick that all they wanted was his money. No one really took the time to know the real Aoshi. That's why maybe he always has that emotionless expression on his face.  
  
It was already 8:04 so Aoshi decided that he would take the shortcut instead of his usual way to work. So when he reached the cornered he made a right turned, and speeds down the street even thought it said 25mph.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I could make it. All have to do is run a little faster." Misao said to herself as she looked at her watch to reveal that I was already 8:05. She ran across the street without looking both ways, and didn't even bother to look at the traffic lights. Ahead of her was a little boy playing on the sidewalk with his little ball. He was bouncing up it and down when suddenly it slipped from his hand and rolled out in the empty street. The little boy went after his ball, but did check both ways before he went to the street to pick it up. He didn't see any cars coming, and so he headed towards the ball lying in the street. Just as he bend down to pick it up, a black sport car was speeding while turning from the corner.  
  
Misao gasped as she saw the car. He might not stop in time to, and the little boy was going to get run over. Picking up all her speed she ran towards the boy. The black car just finished turning from the cornered when the driver spotted the small boy in the street. He abruptly stepped on the breaks, and the wheels burned against the ground as it tried to slow down the momentum of the car.  
  
Misao was only a few feet away from the boy, when she decided to dive towards the boy. The momentum of her body threw the boy and her across the ground just a foot away from where the car came to a full stop. Misao was lying on the ground with the boy wrapped in her body and arms around him to make sure that he doesn't get hurt if the car didn't stop in time. Slowly, she loosens the hold on the boy and sat up holding him by the shoulders.  
  
"Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Misao asked looking at the boy for any injuries.  
  
"No, I'm fine." The little whispered still scared from the incident.  
  
"It's all right. You're okay." Misao said when she was relieved to discover that wasn't any injuries on his body.  
  
"Where are your parents? Do you live around here?" She asked in a soft voice as to not scare the boy any farther. Just then a large shadowed engulfed them. Misao looked up to see a large man towering over them. It was the drive that almost killed them both. 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Blah blah blah. Thanks!  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
* * * *  
  
Misao slowly got to her feet. She looked at him, and instantly she was greeted with a pair of icy blue eyes. He was undeniably handsome with his dark black hair that was divided in middle to the sides, his bangs just barely covering his beautiful eyes. His high cheek bones and nose with powerful looking jaw lines added to his exquisite face making him even more handsome. He was tall with broad shoulders and neck, and Misao scarcely stood up to his shoulders. He was wearing an expensive black business suit that fitted his frame perfectly. His white inside shirt was opened slightly at the collar to reveal some of his muscular chest.  
  
If Misao weren't so furious at his stupidity that he was driving at such a speed she would have wanted to stare at him forever. For goodness sake the sign specifically said 25mph in bold letters, and damn it was a school area too. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
"What the heck were you thinking driving at that speed?!" She shouted glaring at him. The little boy just stood there holding on to her hand and looking from her to the tall stranger.  
  
"Did you not see the sign? It said '25mph' not 60mph. You could have killed him!" Misao was pissed off. That's not all she wanted to say to him, but with the little boy there, she had to restrained herself from saying anything inappropriate to his ears. She stood there glaring at the driver. He didn't say anything, but stared down at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, don't you have something to say?" Misao said impatient that he had the nerve to just stand there without even a word of apology.  
  
"I will pay for the damage." Aoshi said in a deep, flat tone. Misao curled her fingers into a tight ball as she tire to restrained herself from slapping the man. That's all he could say. Not even a word of 'I'm sorry', but just 'I will pay for the damage.' Just because he was rich, he thinks that he could solve this using money. She hated people like him. Who thinks that they are better than everyone else just because they have a little bit more money.  
  
"You think you could just solve this with your stupid money! Well you could keep you stinking money because we don't need it!" Misao yelled at him as she turned away from him to the boy.  
  
"Come one, where's your house? I'll take you home now, okay?" Misao lowered her voice. The little boy only nodded and started to lead the way. Aoshi was raised another eyebrow at her.  
  
"He is not related to you." Aoshi asked as she her back was just turned to him.  
  
"No, he's not." Misao replied coldly, turning her head around to glare at him one more time and started walking again.  
  
"Wait." Aoshi called after her again. Misao again had to stop, but this time she didn't say anything, but turned around and just looked at his expressionless face.  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
She looked down at herself and true to his words she was bleeding on her right knee and her right elbow. She must have scrapped it against the ground when she was sliding. Her brows came together, and her lips turned into a little frown.  
  
"Darn." She whispered and looked at him and said a small thank you and walked away with the boy.  
  
Aoshi watched her as she walked with the small boy, holding his hand. Her long braid swaying left and right as she walked. She was a petite little girl, but her temper was ten times larger. It was the first time that someone had talked to him like that. Everyone seems to know whom he was, and would never dared to talk to him that way even if he did something wrong. It was amusing to see a small girl such as her yelling and shouting at him.  
  
She was different than most girls he knew. She didn't wear any make-up at all, and he also noticed that she didn't wear any perfume either. Still he could still smell the light scent of spring and wild flowers from her. Even thought she didn't wear any make-up her skin was still smooth and soft. Her long hair was braided in a simple braid in the back with some hair falling around her face. She had large green-blue eyes that turned to jade when she was angry. He noticed it when she was yelling at him her eyes appeared to be jaded green, but yet when she turned to the small boy they turned to green-blue. It also amused him when her small lips turned into a frown.  
  
What amazed him more was that she was willing to safe someone she doesn't even know. At first, he thought that they were related somehow that that's why she would risk her life to safe him. That was one interesting girl indeed. Aoshi noticed that she was wearing a school uniform, so that means that she attended school somewhere around here, and he remembered her uniform had navy blue on it. Maybe he could use to find out which school she attended. Then he wondered if she pass through this way everyday. Its not everyday you meet a girl like her, and she seems to interest him somehow.  
  
He just doesn't know. Maybe it's the green-blue eyes or maybe it's her temper or her courage, but still some how he was attracted to her. Aoshi allowed a smallest, tiniest grin on his face, and returned to his car.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Well that's it, that's chapter three. Hope u guys enjoy it so far, and please don't forget to review. It really means a lot to me. Thankz for reading. ^.^ Hopefully the next chapter will be posted up soon. 


	4. chapter five

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. I repeat does not, does not belong to me! ^___^  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter Five  
  
* * * *  
  
Misao once again found herself racing down the street towards her school.  
  
The parents of the young boy greeted him affectionately with kisses and hugs when Misao returned him home. They loved him so much and it showed in their actions and loving eyes. It made Misao forlorn to think that if her parents were alive maybe her family could have been like them. With a mother and a father, but she knew that it was only in her dreams and this was reality.  
  
She remember when she was younger she always thought that her parents would be back for her one day. She was still too young to comprehend that her parents were dead. Every night she would wait by the door for them to return and each day she was greeted with nothingness. As time passed and Misao matured, she understood that they were never going coming back. It broke her heart, but she never waited by the door again. She used to cry at night sometimes thinking about them. She still does, but the pain some how was decreased because she knew that they were watching over her. Jiya told her that her parents would be watching over her up in heaven and she would get to see them every night when she looked at the stars. Since each star represents someone that they loved. So every night she would open her window and looked up at the stars. Talking to them, telling them her stories, what makes her sad, and what makes her happy. Still she got Jiya and that was enough because she loved the old man was more than life itself.  
  
The blood on her wounds was now partly dried. Although, when she runs she could feel the little pain like bee stings every time she ran, bending her right knee causing her skin on her dried wound to expand. She ignored it though, it was just a little scratch and she could always take care of it later. The most important thing at the moment was getting to school on time before she gets in trouble with her professor.  
  
Misao came to a stop at the front of her school. It was a grand school with large fields and a beautiful building covered in windows. Some wouldn't consider her school to be a prodigious school, but it was one of the best in the region. Misao let out a string of profanities as she stared at her school. She couldn't get in; they had closed the front gate of the school.  
  
"Damn!" Misao exclaimed as she gripped her hands on the iron gate and shook it with all her might, rattling the poor gate. She let out another furious cried as she kicked the iron gate with her one of her foot. Pain shot up her leg from the impact, and she let out yet again another 'Damn.'  
  
She stood there for a moment to let the pain from her foot to subside, and looked around the school. No one was around. She turned her head around again to check for the second time if anyone was there. No one. With a satisfied smirk on her face, Misao took off her side bag that she carried all her books and paper in, and threw it over the iron gate. It landed on the ground with a 'thump' releasing puffs of dust from the ground. She looked around again to check for the third time to make sure that no one was there. Satisfied, she grasped both of her hands on the gate, and put her foot on the lower railings of the gate. Her other leg pushed off the ground to give her some force to move her body. She climbed the gate slowly placing one foot on the rails and the other following. Using the force from her body, she thrust herself up on the top of the iron gate.  
  
"Yes! Success." Misao congratulated herself with a wide smile.  
  
She looked around for the fourth time, and jumped down from the gate landing softly on the ground with both her feet. She picked up her side bag, and began running towards the school building into her first class. She crouched, as she walked through the hallway quietly as to not let anyone see her and stopped just outside her classroom and paused.  
  
'Now, if I could just get in there without her seeing me then I'll be in for sure.' Misao thought to herself, but she had no idea how is she going to do that. She slid the door open just enough so that she could look into the classroom to see where her professor was. She was lecturing the class, and writing something on the boar with her back to Misao.  
  
'All right.' Misao thought. If she could just get in the classroom, traveled along the desks so that it could hide herself from view, sneaked up to her desk without her professor seeing her, and act like nothing happened. She wasn't that late, surely her professor wouldn't notice the difference that she wasn't there. There were about thirty students in the classroom any ways. Slowly and cautiously, she put her plans into action.  
  
Crawling on the ground behind the desks, she made her way to her sit that was just near the window in the corner behind of the classroom. The students seemed to be listening and copying down notes to notice what Misao was doing, but one student caught Misao's crawling image out of the corner of her eyes and turned too look at her.  
  
"Misao!" the voiced whispered quietly, but just loud enough just for Misao to hear her. Upon hearing her name, she looked up to see her best friend, Kaoru, looking down at her. Misao flashed her a sheepish grin, as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand. She then continued crawling until she reached her desk, which was beside her best friend. Slowly she ducked under it and came up to sit on her sit, and turned to Kaoru with large smile raising her hands up into a little victory signs.  
  
Kaoru let out a little giggle and looked at her friend. Kaoru looked at Misao and then let her eyes traveled up and down Misao's clothing. Her eyes widen as she saw her friend's clothes was half-covered in dirt, and her skirts was torn in some small places. Her right elbow and right knee was covered in tried blood, and part of her face was also covered in dirt.  
  
"Misao. What happened to you.you're.?" Kaoru trailed off not knowing how to form the last part of her sentence. Not only was her friend late and crawling on the floor when she came in, but she looked like she has just been run over by a truck or worse in another fight. Misao hearing Kaoru's question looked down at herself to inspect what was wrong, and sure enough she knew what Kaoru was talking about.  
  
"Oh this. This is nothing. I'll tell you about it later." Misao said waving her hand in front of her with a large smile on her face.  
  
" It's a long stor---" Misao was going to say, but was interrupted when a voice called out her name.  
  
"Ms. Makinachi. Do you have something to share with the class?" It was her professor and she was walking dangerously towards Misao's desk with her hands on her hips.  
  
"umm.no.." Misao answered weakly.  
  
"Not only were you late to class, you are disrupting it as well." Her professor accused her. "Well now, if you like talking and sharing so much why don't you give me an twelve page report about the economic system due tomorrow." She finished.  
  
"What! Twelve page due tomorrow?!" Misao shouted and everyone in the class turned their heads to look at the scene.  
  
" Yes, and for shouting in my class Ms. Makinachi you'll be standing outside for the rest of the period." The professor added to her punishments.  
  
"But." Misao tried to explained to her professor and argued her way out of not having to write a twelve page report, but all her professor did was raised her hand and pointed at the door with a stern look on her face. Misao mumbled under her breath about it being unfair, and marched furiously outside into the hall.  
  
This has got to be her unlucky day. First, she almost got ran over by a stupid car, scrapped herself on the ground, late for school, and now she has to write a twelve page report due tomorrow. Plus now she has to stand outside, while everyone else was inside.  
  
"You have got to be kidding." Misao complained and kicked the invisible air with her foot.  
  
* * * *  
  
After school was out, Misao tried looking for Kaoru in the crowd as everyone was trying to get out to go home. It wasn't hard to spot her friend in the crowd with her dark black hair that was put up in pony tail and clear blue eyes. Misao raced up to catch up with Kaoru and they started walking away from school. Kaoru was heading for work, while Misao had to head for the library to do research on the report.  
  
"So Kaoru, has that red-hair guy been showing up lately?" Misao asked as they walked.  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean Kenshin. Will yeah, he promised to stop by today too." Kaoru replied as she bend her head down, and brought her books to cover her face, as a little blush was forming on her face.  
  
"Aww how cute." Misao teased in seeing Kaoru's reaction.  
  
"Mou! Misao!" Kaoru yelled with a smile at her friend for teasing her. She knew every well that every time Misao mentions Kenshin, Kaoru would get all red. Kenshin was a customer at the café shop that Kaoru works at, and ever since Kaoru has been working there, they noticed that Kenshin would be there everyday that Kaoru worked. Soon they became friends, and both showed that they were interested in each other, but no one knows why they haven't gone out yet. It was so obvious that Kenshin is attracted to Kaoru and Kaoru vice versa. They were near to where Kaoru worked and so Misao parted her ways with her friend.  
  
"Bye Kaoru!" Misao said, and Kaoru waved in responded. Alone, Misao made her way to the library through the busy streets of Japan hoping that her day wouldn't get any worse than it already is.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, that's chapter five. I hope u guys enjoyed reading. And please don't forget to review! It really means a lot to me! Thank you for reading. I'll try to get chapter six up soon. 


End file.
